Perfect Snow Day
by Heartz Desire
Summary: After a snowy night, Jump City has been transformed into a winter wonderland. The Titans enjoy a day out in the snow and Robin vows to make Starfire's first snow day a day they will cherish forever. RobStar oneshot


**Perfect Snow Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**AN: Hello there readers! Well, here it is, my first story EVER! I've worked terribly hard on this and I hope that you all like it! **

**Summary: After a snowy night, Jump City has been transformed into a winter wonderland. The Titans enjoy a day out in the snow and Robin vows to make Starfire's first snow day a day they will cherish forever.**

* * *

Beautiful. The one word to describe Jump City on a snowy December morning. The overnight flurries blanketed the city in a soft layer of crystal powder, the rising sun turning the skyline into a magnificent, sparkling heaven. The bay had iced over, transforming it into a sheet of pure glass. Sounds of early traffic began to spread over once quiet roads as awestruck citizens made their way to work. Across the frozen bay, stood the giant 'T' that overlooked the city, watching over it as its guardian – its protector. Inside, lived the five teenage heroes that have dedicated their lives to conquer all evil that lurked within Jump City – the five teenage heroes known as the Teen Titans. All was quiet as dawn broke the sky, until…

"DUUUDES! WAKE UP! WAKE UP GUYS! LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Beast Boy was banging on each door, jumping around like a madman. He quickly ran back into his room and began a frantic search for his mittens and ear muffs. At that moment, Cyborg came out of his room with an irritated and groggy look.

"What is _wrong_ with you BB? People are still tryin to sleep!" Cyborg shouted. He gave Beast Boy a menacing glare. If looks could kill, BB would be six feet under.

"Will you shut up and look outside!" BB said, exasperated. Cyborg reluctantly obeyed and his eyes were met with an unbelievable sight. There was snow _everywhere_! Before anyone could even blink, Cyborg had grabbed his hat and scarf and zoomed out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" BB quickly followed and was out the door in a second. Pretty soon, Raven emerged from her room, an angry look plastered upon her pale face. She wasn't quite the morning person and she was pretty upset at having to wake up so early. She slowly made her way into the kitchen. As she poured herself a cup of herbal tea, Robin entered looking pissed off as well.

"What are those two knuckleheads doing at this hour? Usually, they'd still be snoring away." He then looked outside and realized what all the commotion was about. His anger quickly melted away.

"Whoa! We got a lotta snow last night!" Robin said as he scratched his head in utter amazement.

"Oh joy… its snow. White and fluffy, just like me." Raven rolled her eyes while Robin chuckled at her sarcastic remark.

"Aw, c'mon Raven. Lighten up a little!" Robin glanced out at the two titans that were, apparently, in the middle of a snowball fight. Cyborg had already built a snow fort while BB took cover behind a rock. Snowballs of all sizes were being thrown in every direction. Robin smiled. There was something about December that made him feel warm inside. The snow, the holiday atmosphere – all of it. Being able to spend time with his friends was the best gift that he had ever been blessed with and it always brought him into the best of moods.

"Raven, why don't you go join them?" Robin suggested.

Raven stopped mid-sip and gave him a look that clearly said '_you have GOT to be kidding me?_'

"I'd rather paint my toenails with Starfire." she responded bluntly. Robin then realized that he hadn't seen Starfire at all this morning.

"Where IS Starfire?" he asked. Suddenly, as if on cue, the red-headed beauty appeared at the doorway. She was gently rubbing her eyes, attempting to be rid of the sleep that pricked at her heavy eyelids. She gave a small yawn and Robin smiled at how cute she looked.

"Good morning friends," Star said softly. Raven gave her a sweet 'good morning' smile and headed off to meditate in her room.

"Morning Star," Robin replied. "Care for something to eat?"

"Oh, thank you Robin! I would love to partake in the eating of the break-fast with you!" Starfire beamed. She gave Robin a quick hug, causing him to blush furiously. She then discovered that Beast Boy and Cyborg were not present.

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" she asked innocently. Robin snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat quickly.

"Uh... they're outside," he answered. Confused, Starfire headed outside in search of her friends. Once she opened the large door, she gasped and her eyes grew to the size of bowling balls. Never in her life had she seen such a sight. The city was carpeted in a white blanket and the bay was still – frozen. Mesmerized, Starfire took a step outside and allowed her boot to sink into six inches of white powder. The cold air nipped at her skin and goose bumps began to form on her slender arms. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

"It's called snow," Robin said as he appeared behind her.

"Snow," Starfire repeated. She recalled having seen 'snow' once before – the time she was thrown twenty years into the future. However, the memory was of an unpleasant sight. Titans Tower was old and run down. Her friends were no longer friends. And Robin – was no longer Robin. She shut her eyes and quickly brushed the memory aside, not wanting to relive the horrible experience she had faced. As she opened her eyes, her gentle green orbs were, once again, met with the complete opposite of sadness. All was warm, happy, and joyous. She had spotted her friends throwing large chunks of snow at each other while hiding behind giant, hand-made snow structures.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg shouted as he swiftly dodged an oncoming snowball. "Come on out here, girl! I'm gonna need some backup if we're gonna kick BB's sorry behind!"

Starfire giggled. "I find your game of 'kicking the butt' most enjoyable, friend Cyborg! I will be there shortly!" Star quickly turned to Robin.

"You will join us, yes?" she asked him with a hopeful smile. Robin laughed.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute. But first, I have to finish some things," he said. Star nodded, signaling that she understood. She headed off to her room in a hurry and gathered her scarf, mittens, and hat. She then waved Robin goodbye and flew out the door.

The Boy Wonder stared after her for a while before returning back into the tower. He slowly made his way up to the roof, pondering to himself. He had seen the look on Starfire's face when she saw the snowy heaven for the first time. Her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder and he longed to see that face again. It was strange – there was something about the Tameranian princess that made his heart leap for joy. Her dedicated optimism and strong faith in him always gave him the will to fight through the worst of battles, despite all odds. She'd seen the best and worst of him and yet, she remained loyal and respected his ways. She had gone through physical as well as emotional pain but still managed to be her happy, joyous self. At times, he felt as if he didn't deserve her, like he would never be good enough to make her happy.

Deep in thought, Robin reached the icy roof of Titans Tower. He glanced over the edge and spotted his friends, who were deeply involved with their little war. As he continued to watch in amusement, he found his eyes fixed on Starfire. She was laughing, dodging snowballs from every which way. Robin's knees melted at her smile.

He suddenly had the urge to go down there and join them, wanting to spend as much time with his friends as he possibly could. Days like these were very rare and he didn't want to waste another second of it. As he turned to head downstairs, Starfire's face once again flashed through his mind – her warm smile, her gentle eyes.. her loving gaze. How he wanted her to look at him that way once more. He wanted to make her first snow day a day to remember, a day that she deserved to have, after all the crap she had to put up with from him. '_Don't worry Star… no matter what it takes, I promise I'll make your day **perfect**.'_

**-:-**

"SSSHHH!" Cyborg whispered to Star as they readied themselves to jump Beast Boy. Starfire giggled furiously as Cyborg gathered another chunk of snow.

"Perhaps we should do the 'sneaky attack'?" Star asked playfully.

"Good idea!" Cyborg said. He and Star stealthily made their way through the snow in search of the green titan, constantly looking over their shoulders incase he decided to catch them by surprise. Little did they know, Beast Boy was doing just that. He had cleverly transformed himself into a giant white polar bear, completely camouflaged with the blinding white snow. Over the years, Beast Boy had learned to perfect his transformation abilities to its ultimate level. The creatures he morphed into were no longer the greenish hue his skin revealed, allowing his powers to be even more dangerous to his enemies. These days, it was always hard to decipher whether the animal was really an animal. By the time most people found out that it was the changeling, it was already too late.

Beast Boy remained motionless and quiet in the powdery snow, waiting for his titan companions to get within pouncing range. The second he heard footsteps, he charged.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Beast Boy leapt out from his hiding spot and tackled the person closest to him, pinning them under his heavy weight. When he looked down, he discovered the person was…

"ROBIN!" BB's eyes widened in horror as he realized he had tackled their leader. Hearing roars and screams, Cyborg and Star arrived in a matter of seconds. Raven also heard the screams from inside the tower and flew outside. Raven's lips curled into a smirk as and Star's face revealed a look of utter amusement. Cyborg almost cracked a rib trying not to burst out laughing. The green changeling was on top of the boy wonder, pinning his wrists to the ground. He had one leg on either side of his waist, straddling him.

"What, may I ask, is goin on here?" Cy said in an amused voice. Beast Boy quickly transformed back into himself and scrambled off of Robin's body.

"Dude! I thought you were Cyborg! Or maybe Starfire! I-I…uh…er.." Beast Boy was lost for words as he continued to babble, beyond humiliated at his misjudgement.

Amused, Robin began to laugh. He knew BB was embarrassed at his mistake and was trying desperately to cover it up. He stood up and began dusting the snowflakes from his uniform. Star quickly flew to his side and began to help him.

"It seems Beast Boy has done the 'sneaky attack' on you Robin!" Starfire laughed.

"Guess he couldn't deny his feelings any longer," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hey!" BB said, slightly offended.

"Okay, okay.. chill guys!" Robin interrupted, still amused. He didn't want to waste precious moments bickering. "Now that we're all out here, I say we do something.. I dunno.. fun."

"What do you wish to do Robin?" Star asked. "We have done the fighting of the snowballs.. we have built the man of snow.. and we have done the 'sledding'."

"Ooo! I know!" Cy said as he gazed over the frozen water. "How about ice skating! I've wanted to try these babies for years." He bent over and hit a button on his ankle. Two perfectly sharpened blades came out from underneath his metal shoes.

"Great idea!" BB shouted.

"Joyous! I would love to try this 'skating of the ice'!" Star said happily. Robin smiled.

"Alrighty then, ice skating it is." As the four of them walked towards the tower to retrieve ice skates, Raven looked up to the sky and shook her head. '_Lord, help me now_.'

**-:-**

While Beast Boy and Robin searched through their messy rooms for their skates, Cyborg was in the garage making a pair of custom-made skates for Starfire. Because she was quite new to this planet, she had never heard of ice skating, therefore, she never took the time to go out and buy a pair. Besides, as social as Starfire was, she really didn't want to go through the process of trying on different pairs to find the perfect ones. When Cyborg had put the last few touches on her new skates, she showered him with hugs and even began reciting lines from her "Poem of Gratitude."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Its no problem Star, REALLY!" Cy said, gasping for air through her lung-crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you dear friend! I am most grateful!" Star said happily. She quickly flew out of the garage, eager to show Robin her brand new pair of purple ice skates.

"Aha! Found 'em!" Beast Boy said as he threw everything back in his closet. He then walked down the hall and popped his head into Robin's room. "Found yours yet?"

"Yup," Robin replied holding up his pair of black skates. BB then walked to Raven's room. Her door was shut.

"Wonder if Rave-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door flew open.

"Yes Beast Boy, I found them," Raven said. "But I'm not making any promises as to whether or not I'm actually going to use them."

"Don't worry Raven, I'll teach you how to skate," Beast Boy said with a cocky smile.

"Ugh, can we go now?" Raven asked, almost desperately.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, we just have to wait for-"

"No need to wait, we HAVE arrived!" Cyborg said with Starfire right behind him. She had already put on her skates and Cy was looking proudly at them.

"Those turned out nicely, Cyborg," Robin commented, "and they look great on you Star."

Starfire blushed. "Thank you, Robin," she said, happy that he approved. She was always overjoyed when he commented her at something. Her heart fluttered every time he did so.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Robin asked. Cyborg was the first one out the door.

"BOO YA! Let's go show that ice who's DA BOSS!"

**-:-**

"OOMPH!" It was about the fourth time Cyborg had fallen since he got on the ice ten minutes ago.

"Hahahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed as he walked towards the frozen water. "Looks like you need some lessons Cyborg!"

"Don't see _you_ doing anything, you li'l grass stain!" Cyborg shouted.

"I know how to skate!" BB whined. He placed one foot onto the ice without too much trouble. Then two feet. He wobbled around for a few seconds before regaining composure.

'_Okay, this isn't _too_ hard,_' BB thought. He then attempted to try to skate around – but not before falling flat on his behind.

"WHOA!" **THUMP** "Owie…" Raven came up behind him.

"And you were gonna teach _me_ how to skate?"

**-:-**

Further down the island, Starfire watched Robin in awe as he gracefully skated across the frozen bay. Robin was always very coordinated and always had a perfect sense of balance. His movements were swift and smooth and Starfire's eyes were glued to him, almost like he had placed her under his spell. He then skated over to the edge of the island, where she was waiting for him. He held out his hand. "Come on Star, the ice is great. You'll love it."

"You are sure this is safe?" Star asked cautiously as Robin helped her onto the slippery surface.

"Don't worry Star. You know I wouldn't put you in any danger." He held onto her hands as she slowly placed both feet onto the ice. Robin started to skate backwards, pulling Star by her hands as she slowly glided across the smooth glass. A smile appeared on her face.

"I am skating!" she said in bewilderment. Robin's heart leapt for joy, knowing he was the one who had made her so happy.

"I knew you could do it Star. You just gotta have faith in yourself – just like you have faith in me."

She looked up into Robin's masked eyes and gave him a loving smile, turning his cheeks into a flushed pink color. He then realized exactly how close their bodies were. Wanting to be rid of the awkwardness, Robin quickly spoke.

"You think you could… uh, skate without me holding onto you?" Star gasped in horror.

"I do not think I am able to do that! I will surely fall and-" Star started to ramble, afraid of what skating on her own might bring.

"Don't worry Star, I'll make sure you won't fall. I promise," Robin said with a genuine look. Star's heart skipped a beat.

'_He promised he will not let me fall…' _Star thought. After thinking for a few more seconds, she nodded, telling him she was ready to let go. Robin grinned and his fingers slowly started to leave her hands. Finally, only their fingertips touched. Robin gave Star a reassuring smile before finally letting her go completely. As soon as his fingers left hers, Star shut her eyes, dreading the worst. But instead of falling, she managed to keep her balance and continue to move slowly across the ice. She soon lost momentum and came to a complete stop. Robin came up next to her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Star, you did it!"

She began to giggle furiously, overjoyed at her accomplishment. "I did not fall!" She turned to Robin. "And it is all because of you."

She then pushed off her right foot so she could get closer to Robin and hold him in a warm embrace. She placed her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her heart was pounding through her chest and she could swear Robin was able to hear it. Robin eagerly hugged her back with the same warmth she gave him, a love-struck grin plastered on his face. He then pulled back and looked down at her.

"Ready for your next lesson?"

**-:-**

Time flew by as the masked titan patiently educated his student about the art of figure skating. To his amazement, Starfire learned quickly. She did everything she was told and pretty soon, she gracefully moved across the ice like a professional. Robin soon glanced down at his watch and realized exactly how late it was. The sky was dimmer and the moon was dulled by snow clouds. He looked around and discovered the other three had already gone inside. He spotted them through the window and saw Cy making dinner while Raven put something that looked like a bag of ice on BB's head. He turned back to Starfire and realized she was skating towards him. He watched the space between them disappear before she made a perfect stop in front of him. He smiled down at her.

"Star, you have no idea how proud I am of you right now. I've never known anyone that could learn to skate as quickly as you did."

Star blushed furiously. "I could not have accomplished so much without your assistance Robin. Your teaching skills have allowed me to learn quickly and efficiently and I do not think anyone could have been as patient with me as you have. You have accepted my mistakes and encouraged me without hesitation. And for that… I truly thank you." Robin's heart pounded at her words. He then took her hands in his.

"One more dance?"

Starfire blushed even redder than usual and accepted. "Of course."

They made their way out one last time, gliding across the glass like a pair of gold medal figure skaters. Starfire made good use of her newly acquired skills, skating backwards in a smooth, mesmerizing motion. Her hair was pushed to one side of her face and her eyes were closed. She then felt Robin skate alongside of her, their bodies molding together perfectly. Finally, Robin whispered into her ear, "Ready?"

Starfire nodded. Without further hesitation, she pushed off of him and gently launched herself into a spin. She slowly arched her back and brought her hand above her body, creating a beautiful, swan-like image. As soon as she straightened out, Robin quickly moved to her side. Star wrapped an arm around his neck and Robin placed a hand on her back. Their eyes locked as they slowly twirled around until their speed decreased. But before they came to a complete stop, Starfire leaned back while Robin lengthened his arm and dipped her, their eyes never breaking contact. Their faces were so close – so close that the tips of their noses touched.

They were breathing heavily, tired from the day's activities. Caught in the moment, Star's hand subconsciously found its way to Robin's face, stroking it softly. As her eyes closed, her hand brought his face down and their lips met in a feather-light kiss. Robin's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped her. His stomach was lodged in his throat and his heart was about to pound through his rib cage. Soon enough, he became lost in the kiss and relaxed, cherishing every moment. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her upright so that they were standing vertical once more, wrapping his arm tighter around her back and placing his other hand behind her head.

Starfire was in heaven. Never in her wildest dreams did she _ever_ imagine doing something so bold as to initiate their first kiss. It was everything she had ever imagined – sweet, innocent, and loving. In dire need of air, Star reluctantly pulled away ever so slowly, their lips leaving each other millimeter by millimeter. She placed her forehead against his, her eyes slowly opening to look up at the boy she had fallen so madly in love with. He looked down at her, his eyes barely open, trying to take it all in.

They remained in each other's embrace, their minds clouded over by strong waves of emotion. Robin pulled back a bit, wanting to see the angelic face of the girl he grew to love. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks and gazed into her gentle green eyes.

"Star," he whispered softly. At that moment, a single large snowflake landed upon her small nose. It began to snow, sparkling crystals falling gracefully from the dimly lit sky.

Star looked around, watching the snowflakes fall in amazement. She had never seen anything so beautiful. As she glanced over at Jump City, she saw couples emerging from their brightly lit houses, wanting to enjoy the romantic atmosphere of the falling snow. She continued to admire the winter wonderland before her – a splitting image of perfection. She snuggled closer to Robin, causing him to hug her tighter.

As their eyes met once more, Robin spoke softly, "So, what'd you think of your first snow day?"

Star quickly leaned in and captured his lips in a loving kiss. When she pulled away, she gazed up at his stunned expression and softly rubbed her nose with his.

"Perfect."

* * *

**AN: Well, there it was, my first oneshot ever! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
